On Angel Wings
by Femina-Taisho
Summary: Response to Severitus WARNING Dumbledork bashing Anti-James LilyXSev HarryXHermione Takes place from 1st book on, Severus recieves a package from a spirit telling him he is a father, how do the school years of Harry play out? Rated for Abuse and Language
1. Severus, Silvanis and the Dursleys

AN: Response to the Severitus Challenge WARNING – Dumbledork bashing, Anti-James, LilyXSeverus, HarryXHermione

NO FLAMES – U don't like, U don't read… I don't flame you so don't flame me… h8rs can kiss my $$

On Angel Wings

Chapter One

Severus Snape sat in his quarters reading a very worn copy of "Great Expectations". It was his favorite book, given to him by the one person who had warmed his heart as a teen, the woman he loved with all his heart. Lily Evans.

He wasn't reading the book mind you, he was reading the birthday note she had written to him on the inside of the front cover.

In Lily's beautiful handwriting were the words:

_Severus,_

_I thought that you would enjoy this, it's my favorite. Happy Birthday!_

_Love,_

_Lily Evans_

Gently, he brushed his thumb over the note, as if silently begging it to say more. He admitted it now… he loved Lily… he always had and always would. He loved her with his entire being… but…she had left him… she had left him for Potter. Obviously she hadn't felt the same… marriage had been nothing…he wished he knew why she had left.

Behind him there was a soft fluttering of wings… but how… owls couldn't get down here!

'Severus' a quiet feminine whisper sounded in his ear.

"Lily? Is that you?" his panicked voice sounded strange in the dungeon, bouncing off the walls.

'Sev… I haven't got much time… I brought you something… a package… I wanted to give it to you tonight… It's important…save the one mentioned in the letter… save him tonight…If you don't he won't make it…' her strained voice whispered urgently.

"Who? Lily tell me please!" Severus stood looking around him trying to pinpoint her voice. He felt a brief caress on his cheek.

'Our son, please hurry Sev! He's with Petunia and her husband… He isn't safe there…Dumbledore was wrong… I love you… Take care… be a good father…He needs you to guide him… I have to go… goodbye…' A soft flutter of wings and she was gone.

"Lily… I'm sorry…" he murmured, touching his cheek where he had felt the kiss his beloved had bestowed upon him… even in death her touch warmed him. He knew she had been there.

Then in the corner of the room something caught his eye. It was simply a box, plain white in color, with only a red bow on it. In Lily's script, though, were the words:

_To My Dearest Severus_

He opened the box, wanting to know what she could have gifted him in death. At the top of the box was a birth certificate:

Name: Silvanis Severiun Snape

Father: Severus Octavio Snape

Mother: Lily Rose Snape

Gender: Male

Length: 22 in.

Weight: 6 lbs. 4 oz.

Severus couldn't believe it… Lily had bore his child… and now that child is in danger because Dumbledore was an idiot and didn't check the home his son would be living in.

Under the B.C. was a letter to Severus.

_My Dearest Severus,_

_Let me start by apologizing, if you have received this it means I am gone, and I have failed. Sev, I love you, I love you with all my heart, always. The night I left I was so scared. Think back, the night I left was the night you came home with the Dark Mark. I now know that Dumbledore told you to become what you are. Sev, Dumbledore made you join so I would leave you and you would be free to do as you were told. I was so afraid for you, for me, and for the baby I carried. I hadn't told you yet because I wanted it to be a Christmas surprise. You joined a week before Christmas. I went to Dumbledore that day and he told me to hide the child by being with James._

_I hated EVERY second with James. It was like living with a toddler. He couldn't cook, he had never cleaned anything in his life, and I was getting larger by the day. By the end of the pregnancy it was like his intelligence had regressed to infancy and he refused to do anything for me. If I wanted something done, I had to either do it myself or get Moony to do it. HE at least helped me… Aside from the monthly lycanthropy he was a much better caretaker for me when I was "Approaching the size of a whale" as James put it._

_The birth was even worse because I had to have Moony floo me to St. Mungo's. That and James was being a baby about it. Afterwards he had the audacity to ask me to name Silvanis after HIM. I laughed in James face and as you saw on the Birth Certificate I named him after YOU._

_I asked Dumbledore to give Harry to you should I die, and not Petunia. He wouldn't give me his word though, so I have a feeling that that is where he will go._

_Petunia knows that eleven is the age at which we are invited to Hogwarts. And I know that her husband is cruel and will try to do awful things to my little boy. Knowing Vernon he won't live past the day he receives his letter. He lives at #### Privet Drive in Surrey. Dumbledore will use Harry James Potter as his name because that is what James wanted and God knows that James is perfect (note the sarcasm)._

_Save our son, Sev. I know you will be a good daddy. I love you, always._

_Truly, utterly, completely yours,_

_Lily Rose Snape_

Severus looked at the clock. There was still time. The owls had already left, but they would not be there yet. He would save his son. Harry Snape would have a family. Lily wanted him to raise Harry and that is what he would do.

He grabbed his broom and bolted for the doors outside. When he got there he got on and flew to the borders of the shield. He landed and apparated to Privet Drive and went to the appropriate house. He reached up and snatched the letter from the delivery owl and stowed it in his robes after seeing it addressed _The Cupboard Under the Stairs_.

He knocked on the door and a horse-faced woman appeared at the door.

"Hello?" said the woman, obviously Petunia.

"Hello, is Harry Potter here?" he asked, resisting a sneer at the name James had chosen.

"I don't know anyone by that name," Petunia spat out as she paled.

"Oh come now Petunia, I know when you are lying, you never have been very good at it," Severus commented.

"S-Severus!" Petunia gasped.

"Yes, now be a good little muggle and let me inside to see him," Severus commanded.

Petunia nodded and let him in. "Boy!" she called hoarsely "Get out here! Now!"

A small boy in torn baggy clothes ran into the room. "Yes Aunt Petunia?" he said, eyes widening as he took in the sight of Severus.

"Well Petunia? Invite me in," Severus sneered at her.

"Come on," she croaked, leading them into the dining room where a fat man and equally fat boy sat in chairs much too small for them.

"Who's this Petunia?" slurred the obese man, obviously Vernon.

"One of Lily's friends," Petunia ground out. The man turned an interesting shade of purple, while Silvanis looked at Severus in awe, this man had been friends with his mum?

"GET OUT!" shouted Vernon angrily.

"NOT without Harry," growled Severus, whipping out his wand and pointing it at Vernon, who paled and backed off but was still an interesting color.

"Boy, get your things! Go!" Vernon grumbled. Silvanis grabbed a plastic grocery bag and ran from the room, only to be back three minutes later, bag half full, with a pair of oversized pants and two shirts and a pair of socks, he was wearing his only underpants.

Severus saw this and his eyes narrowed at Vernon. Clenching his teeth he ground out "Is that all of your things?"

His son nodded. If looks could kill Vernon Dursley would have died a hundred times over. He looked at Petunia. "So this is how you honor the death of your sister, Petunia? She gives her life to protect him and you treat him like a house elf? Like your personal slave to dress in rags?"

"It's not MY idea of a perfect time either! Raising PERFECT LILY'S son! HA! So it's MY job to make sure he has a perfect life because she and Potter got themselves BLOWN UP?" Petunia growled at him.

"Blown up? You told me they died in a car crash!" Silvanis shouted at his aunt.

"Car crash?" Severus asked dangerously, his eyes flashing, "A car crash killed LILY? HOW DARE YOU?" he thundered at the Dursleys. "As for your father, Harry, he's still very much alive, he just didn't know you were his. I'm your father."

Silvanis's eyes widened. He had a father? And his father was angry at the Dursleys because they treated him poorly? Was this a dream?

"Come Harry, we are going to go shopping for you, you are going to a private school this year, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Severus said, turning and putting a hand on Silvanis's shoulder to lead him toward the door.

"Ahh!" Silvanis cried out in pain. Vernon's eyes widened. Severus took his hand off of his son.

"Harry, take your shirt off, I believe you have injuries," Severus said glaring at Vernon.

Silvanis hesitated, but did what he was bid. Severus's eyes widened in horror. Across Silvanis's back were gashes, half healed cuts, and bruises the size of Vernon's fist. The shoulder Severus had touched was covered in a new bruise.

Severus was enraged. "**VERNON DURSLEY! HOW DARE YOU? THIS ABUSE WILL NOT BE TOLERATED!**" Severus boomed, incensed that his son would be forced to endure such physical abuse. He waved his wand at Vernon and a rash of zits spelled out across his forehead **ABUSIVE**, with Petunia he did the same, but for Dudley he used the word **PIG**.

He then healed Silvanis's wounds and bruises. When the last one was gone, Silvanis sighed, wobbled on his legs and almost fell. Severus caught him and apparated to the Leaky Cauldron to let him rest.

"'Allo Professor! Who's this you've got?" Tom the Barkeep asked.

"My son, Silvanis and I need a room Tom," Severus said.

"Yes sir room 137, third floor, 'ers your key," Tom replied.

Severus took the key from Tom's hand and walked up the stairs. When he got to the room, he laid Silvanis on the bed and went down again to get some bowls of stew, mostly for Silvanis, who was much to skinny. He went back upstairs to find Silvanis awake again and sitting up in bed. He transfigured a chair into a tray for his son to eat off of.

"Eat," Severus said to his son "You look like you haven't had a meal in years." Silvanis looked down and then nodded and started eating. Within minutes the bowl was clean and Severus put the second bowl down in front of his son, who ate slower this time. While Silvanis was eating the second bowl, Severus refilled the first. On the third bowl his son looked very full and much happier.

"Is…is it true? Are you really my father?" Harry asked cautiously.

Severus sighed "Yes, I am, and I'm sorry you had to put up with them doing things like that to you all your life… If I had known about you… you would have never been there… You would have had me instead of those abusive idiots… Your mother would have been appalled at the conditions you lived in… I'm so sorry," Severus said.

"So what should I call you? Father or Dad or…" Silvanis left the question open.

"Whatever you would like to call me is fine," Severus said, "If you want you can call me Severus."

"Alright, Severus, you called me something other than Harry downstairs I think. What was it?" Silvanis asked.

"Your true name, the one your mother gave you, Silvanis Severiun Snape, Harry Potter is the name James picked out for you," Severus said.

"Oh," Silvanis said, "Can we shorten it? Would mum be okay with that?"

"I'm sure she would be Silvanis. How about Silv?" Severus suggested.

"I like that, it has a nice ring to it doesn't it?" Silv said smiling.

"It does, now I think that we should get a bit of shopping done before the day is out, I have your acceptance letter here, let me do something and then you can have it." He took out the letter and his wand and waved it over the letter, changing the address to where they were just then and what Silv accepted his name to be. He then handed the letter to Silv.

Silv then read it aloud:

"Silvanis Snape

Room 137

The Leaky Cauldron

London, England #####-####

Dear Mr. Snape,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed are the list of books and required items for this year and your ticket for the Hogwarts Express. Term starts September First, please notify us as to whether you will be attending this year. We will accept your owl no later than August Twenty-fifth.

Signed,

Deputy Head-Mistress

Minerva McGonagall" Silv finished sounding enthused. He couldn't wait. Severus found his excitement refreshing.

"Well then, shall we go get your things?" Severus asked. Silv nodded and stood. They were soon in an old alleyway looking at a brick wall.


	2. Shopping in Diagon Alley

AN: Ok so chapter one sucked but I am working hard to make this and all other chapters better… Thank you my faithful viewers for all of the story watch adds…

Also thank you **Sorelina** for pointing out that I sound rushed I will try to not sound like that ^_^ I… uh… just don't like writing about the Dursleys and I guess it shows by the hurriedness lol… Sorry…

Before I forget to do this…

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter the story line or anything… though I wish I did…*sob*

* * *

On Angel Wings

Chapter Two

Silv looked at the wall in confusion, then glanced at his new found father, he didn't look concerned, so he started to open his mouth to question him. He quickly closed his mouth when his father took out the stick, he now recognized as a wand, which his uncle had been threatened with. His father touched the wand to the brick right above the large indent of missing bricks on the wall then, four bricks after that going clockwise around it. He was confused for a moment and then the wall started to move, separating and moving to make a large entrance to a bustling market area.

"Silv, this is Diagon Alley, the most well known market for anything magical, people come from all over the world to buy goods here, also Gringotts is here, it's the most well known, well protected Bank in the world, Hogwarts isn't even as well protected," Severus explained, swelling with pride at being the first to show the wizarding world to his son. "We're going to go get you some decent clothes first and foremost. Those **rags** that you are wearing are unacceptable, and are not fit for a house elf. Here we are, Madam Malkin's."

Silv walked into the seamstresses shop with his father and was immediately amazed. On every side were clothes and shoes of every kind for any occasion. Dazed Silv followed his father to the counter.

"Hold on one second dears, I'll be right with you," a French accented female voice cooed. Then a woman with greying hair and a light green outfit walked into the main part of the shop. "Ah, Professor, I see you have brought someone new to me, might I ask who this is?" the kind woman, Silv assumed was Madam Malkin, asked.

"My son, Silvanis," Severus answered in a cold voice Silv was not used to hearing. "Now there is quite a bit that he needs so you might want to write this down," Severus continued.

"All right, let me get a quill and some parchment… Ah! Here we are!" Malkin said pulling out both. "Now what do you dears need?"

"Silvanis will need 5 day robes, 1 Blue, 1 Green, 3 Black… 1 Dress robe outfit in Black… 10 school robes all in the normal black with house changing trim… Dragon hide gloves… house changing mittens, hat and a scarf… 1 black hat… 3 pairs of shoes, 1 black dress, 2 sneakers in colors of his choosing… 7 pairs of jeans, 5 pairs of shorts, 5 T-shirts, 5 sweaters, 5 tank tops, 3 dress shirts, and 2 dress pants, all in colors of his choice… 14 pairs of underwear…14 pairs of socks… and 5 under shirts 3 in white, 1 in black and on in the color of his choice. I need new 5 Black robe outfits… the usual and a black pair of shoes… the usual as well." Severus said as numerous magical floating measuring tapes took Silv's sizes and a floating quill recorded them. Malkin wrote down everything and then looked at Severus and raised an eyebrow.

"That is going to cost a pretty Knut Professor. Do you want to pay now with coins or are you going to write a bank slip for Gringotts?" she asked.

"I'll write a slip, thank you. How much?" He responded pulling a pocket book from his cloak.

"50 Galleons 4 Sickles 10 Knuts, Professor Snape," Malkin replied smiling. "Now, Silvanis, was it? Let's find some good colors for you," she turned, leading them into the back where all of the clothes actually were.

Silv was a bit skittish when he first began looking through the clothes. By the end he was feeling not-quite so nervous about the clothes he chose and whether or not it was ok by his father to choose what he wanted, rather than what he was used to. (AN: poor kid only eleven and he feels like he's gonna get yelled at for wanting to wear specific colors… that is just sad)

In the end he got five pairs of blue jeans, two black… three pairs of blue jean shorts, one khaki, one black… a red, black, white, green, and blue of each shirt type except the dress shirts which he got one black, one white and one burgundy… his dress pants were both black, all of his underwear were boxers of different colors… his socks were all black and white, and his extra undershirt was black.

Just before they were about to leave, Silv wearing one of his new outfits,(AN: Black Jeans and a Red T-shirt if you were wondering) Severus told Malkin to send all of their purchases to Hogwarts with 'Snape' written on the shrunk package, once this was agreed upon Severus handed the filled out Gringotts Bank statement to Malkin and they left.

"Books next, Silv?" asked Severus, smiling when his son nodded enthusiastically. A few older students of his who were in the area saw the smile and stopped dead in their tracks, gaping like fish, until Severus looked their way and they went about their own business. Little did Silv know that a rumor had just been born.

Severus led his son to 'Flourish and Blots', as the sign said. The door opened magically, Severus assumed that the spell had been created after one customer too many dropped a large amount of books while trying to open said door.

The book list was basic from Severus's memory. In the end they had gotten a lengthy list:

_Hogwarts: A History_… Silv wanted to know all he could about where he was going to be living

_History of Magic_… for history

_The Standard Book of Spells_… for Charms apparently

_Easy Potions for First Years_… written by his father

_Every Day Defense: Constant Vigilance_… this book was written by a man called Mad-Eye Moody…hmmm

_The Transfiguration Theory_… THAT is a given

_Easy Transfiguration for Beginners_… duh

_Quittich for All_… apparently a game played on broomsticks

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_… Care of Magical Creatures…

Silv was beside himself with glee at discovering that the books had pictures that someone had enchanted to move. Silv spent almost half an hour looking through different books, just looking at the moving pictures he found so fascinating.

As Silv and Severus were leaving, after paying 18 Galleons for everything and sending the books to Hogwarts, they were passed by an enormous family of red-heads. Severus rolled his eyes behind his son's back and led him out. He didn't notice the youngest red head, a girl, making eyes at his son. Silv, however noticed and waved, making the girl blush and duck out of his line of sight, confusing him.

Severus and Silv then went to go look for a wand. When they got to the store Silv stared at the sign out front 'Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands Since 518 A.D.' He wondered idly how that was possible… no one could live that long… unless it was a family business.

They entered the shop and as Silv was looking around an odd man came around the corner of a shelving unit. He took a look at Silv, then looked at Severus, then back to Silv.

"Severus Snape, Willow, twelve and three quarters, dragon heartstring, swishy, good for defense?"

"That is correct Ollivander. This is my son Silvanis, we're here for his first wand," Severus replied.

"Lily Evans and Yourself, I assume? He has her eyes," Ollivander asked looking Silv up and down.

"That is correct," Severus replied "And some information is best left unsaid to the public."

"A good man always minds his own business, it isn't my place to judge. Now… Silvanis, was it? Let me choose out a few for you to try," he said as he walked through his selection. He was soon back. "Here we are try this," Ollivander told Silv. Silv took it and looked at it funny, wondering what to do with it.

"Well give it a wave," Ollivander said bemusedly. Silv did just that and as he made the motion, several drawers flew from their places. "No, no, definitely not!" Ollivander said snatching the wand, replacing it with another in Silv's hand. Silv waved the new wand expectantly and a vase shattered in the corner. That wand was also snatched out of his hand. The third wand broke a window, and the forth was snatched back before he could even wave it. Once more Ollivander went to the shelves.

He searched around for a minute or two before a box caught his eye. "I wonder," he thought aloud. He drew the box from the shelf and the ones above it fell into the now open slot. He looked at the box for a second, wondering if he was crazy. He blew off the top of the box as he walked over to the father and son. "Try this, Mr. Snape," Ollivander said, handing the wand to Silv.

A wonderful feeling washed over Silv as he grasped the wand for the first time, he felt the wand warm and as he waved it red sparks flew out the end.

"Curious," Ollivander said in awe. When Silv questioned what he meant, he elaborated, "It just so happens that the Phoenix, whose tail feather resides in your wand gave another feather… just one other. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand, when it's brother gave you that scar."

"And who owned that wand?" asked Silv, figuring that the person was also responsible for his mother's death.

Ollivander gave Severus a grave, but questioning, glance. Severus nodded and swallowed hard.

"We do not speak his name. The wand chooses the wizard, though it isn't always clear why. What is clear is that we can expect great things from you."

Severus sullenly paid for the wand, ten Galleons, a Sickle and a Knut. As they walked out of the store Silv looked to his father for clarification.

"When we get back to the room I will explain." Severus said to his son. Silv knew that it would probably be a sore subject, being that Severus had actually known Silv's mum, however he also knew that whatever would be said had to be and no matter how much it hurt it would make both of them understand each other better.

"Hmm, Silvanis, your birthday was today, was it not?" Severus asked. Silv nodded, wondering where this was going. "Let's get you a birthday gift then," Severus said, and quickly became angry at the Dursley's because of his son's utter confusion at Severus's words. He, Silvanis, was going to get a Birthday Gift? He had never gotten one of those in his entire life.

"Now," said Severus, "would you like an Owl, a Cat or a Toad? Owl's are by far the most useful of the three, but whatever animal you want, you may have, as I am a teacher at Hogwarts I have the authority to bend the rules a bit. Come, let's go to the Menagerie."

They walked to the pet shop which was by far the dirtiest shop of the lot they had been in that day, and Silv went to walk around and look at the abnormally large selection of animals in the shop.

As Silv looked through the many animals there, he saw animals he didn't know existed. There were bats, rats, toads, cats, and many normal animals but there were also things like fire breathing frogs, tap dancing spiders, a chicken that was the size of a peanut, and then at the end of the row there was a single animal in a pen. It looked like a wolf pup but it had purple eyes and was pure white with white wings, like a bird. He had never seen anything like it.

'_Hello, Master, I have been waiting for you for some time.'_ Silv heard in his head, as he saw the wolf pup look at him expectantly, in an all knowing way.

"Did you just…" Silv couldn't finish the sentence. The pup nodded.

'_I am your familiar, I am a White Angelic Wolf, one of the last of my kind, I was destined long ago to find you and help you with your journey. It is good to finally meet you Master,'_ the pup told him.

"What is your name?" Silv asked him, feeling stupid for talking to an animal.

'_You must name me, Master,'_ the pup replied.

His father then came up behind him, have you found what you want, Silv?" asked Severus, looking at the wolf pup. The price was low for the animals' breed.

Silv nodded to his father, who hailed down the shop keeper.

"Have you found what you want, sirs?"

"Yes we will take the White Wolf pup," Severus replied. Silv looked at his father curiously, had he not seen the pup's wings? Silv looked back towards his new pe… uhh… familiar questioningly.

'_Do not say anything about my wings please, master. They cannot see what I do not want them to, and you will not get me if they see the wings before I am yours.'_

Silv nodded at his familiar in acceptance. The shop keeper then picked up the pup and put him in a pen spelled to keep him in it until picked up, and took him to the counter to be priced.

"The wolf comes with a leather age/size progressive growth collar, a brush, magic refill food and water dishes, and a leash. Will that be all?" the shop keeper asked.

"Yes, thank you," Severus replied.

"That'll be 2 Galleons and 4 Knuts. Thank you and come again," the shop keeper brusquely said and went to help the next customer.

Silv took the leash and collar and put them on the pup. Finally after at least six hours they left for the room. In the morning they would go to Hogwarts and Severus and Silvanis would go and give Dumbledore a piece of their minds.

* * *

AN: Tally up his stuff lets see…

14knuts to a sickle, 7 sickles to a galleon

roughly a Galleon is about $4.90, a Sickle is $0.70 and a Knut is $0.05

Clothes:

50 Galleons 4 Sickles 10 Knuts

$245 in Galleons $3.92 in Sickles and $0.50 in Knuts

Clothes Total - $249.42

Books:

18 Galleons

$88.20 in Galleons ($9.80 per book)

Wand:

$49 in Galleons $0.70 in Sickles and $0.05 in Knuts

Wand Total - $49.75

Pets:

$9.80 in Galleons $0.20 in Knuts

Pet Total - $10.00

Grand Total

$392 in Galleons $4.62 in Sickles and $0.75 in Knuts

Total amount spent $397.37

* * *

Finally, I would like to know what house you think would be good for Silv…

A) Gryffindor and take after his mom, make the same friends, have some of the same problems

B) Slytherin, take after his dad, have new friends and different troubles

Either way Silv will end up with Hermione and hate Malfoy. Also I can't make up my mind since Silv has all of the properties for both houses.


	3. Old Men Need to Mind Their Own Business

Severus became more and more nervous as they ascended the stairs going to Room 137, which they would be sharing that night. He wanted his son to trust him, but the entire truth might be too much for him. He figured he would tell his son enough for him to understand about his past, and as Silv got older he would tell him everything. He swallowed hard as they made their way into the room. Silv and Severus set down the packages that they had not sent to Hogwarts.

"Severus, what happened to mum?" Silv asked suddenly, though Severus was expecting it.

Severus sighed, where to begin? "Your mother and I grew up together. When your mother got her letter, we became even closer… I would tell her about the wizarding world, and she would explain muggle contraptions, that I knew nothing about, to me. I had always been in love with her… and then during our fifth year we had a bad fight. It took a long time to win her trust back but I managed it… For so long I was terrified that she would never speak to me again… Once we started speaking again… I plucked up the courage to ask her out… We went out the rest of the time we were in Hogwarts.

Once we graduated, we joined a group that was against the spreading power of an evil wizard… he was the one who gave you that scar… his name was Voldemort.

Also, soon after graduation, Lily and I got married. We were so happy.

However our happiness was soon crushed. Dumbledore, the current headmaster of Hogwarts, pulled me aside one day after a meeting with the group. He told me that he wanted me to be a spy posing as a spy for him. I told him that I didn't want to do that to Lily. He told me then that he would give me a job teaching at Hogwarts if I did. At the time I had no job and Lily and I were staying with her parents. Those arrangements weren't the best, so I reluctantly agreed, wanting to give Lily a good life.

Soon after going to the Dark Lord, he marked me on the arm and I knew that things would take a turn for the worst after that. Your mother saw my tattoo and got scared for her life and yours. I had no idea she was pregnant at the time, and once she had you I felt so betrayed, that she would go and have the child of my school tormentor. I hated my life and gave up altogether on society.

I found out last night that you were in fact my son. Dumbledore deceived both Lily and myself. He tricked me into getting marked, thus scaring Lily. He then told Lily to hide you and herself with Potter. Once Lily died he wanted to keep you hidden from me so he gave you to those sorry excuses for humans. He wanted me to continue to play his puppet. I, however, am done with doing his bidding. Then to keep me he hid you with the Dursleys. He allowed you to be beaten and tortured like you were… It never would have happened if I had known and I'm so sorry.

I fully intend to try and be a good father to you… Dumbledore be damned." He ended strongly.

Silv listened to his father speak and as the story was told he began to like this Dumbledore less and less. "Dad, I forgive you… It wasn't your fault… Dumbledore is the one who was in the wrong… not you…" Silv wasn't sure how to finish.

Severus' eyes watered from the sheer emotions welling up inside him… His son called him dad… and forgave him… he hadn't felt such happiness since Lily forgave him for being a fool all those years ago.

Severus gave his son a teary smile and said "Thank you, son, now off to bed with you… we have got a big day ahead of us tomorrow, I want to give Dumbledore a piece of my mind and we can't do that all sleepy, now can we?"

Silv smiled at his father and nodded. He changed into his new pajamas and crawled into the first actual bed he had ever slept in… it was the best night of sleep he had ever had.

* * *

The next morning, Severus and Silv put all of the new items into a never ending backpack that Severus had bought a few years back and had "accioed" into the room while Silv's familiar played with a ball that had once been an apple which had been transfigured by Severus. They went down the stairs and had the largest breakfast Silv had ever had.

"This is nothing compared to the Great Hall at Hogwarts. You will never lack food again while you are there." Severus explained.

Silv was confused for a moment. _They weren't going to take away meals as punishment?_ And then a sense of calm washed over him. _Maybe that wasn't a normal form of punishment._ His father caught the look of confusion and then the acceptance followed by sadness.

"Silv, did they starve you for punishment?" Severus asked, silently infuriated at the muggle scum who would dare inflict his son with the same torment he had to deal with as a child. Said son nodded meekly, thinking his father would be angry with him. (AN: an abused child will often fault themselves for the treatment they receive, tending to believe the negativity on the side of the abuser is their own fault… don't worry the Dursleys will get their just rewards… insert maniacal laugh here)

"A-are you mad at them for it? Please don't be angry! Th-they were always doing it! I deserved it because I was always messing up… burning breakfast… or doing something abnormal," Silv began to talk very quickly in defense of the Dursleys and attacking himself verbally at the same time, "Th-they only did what they thought was right! I…"

"Silv! Stop! Son, I am not angry with you. They were the ones in the wrong, not you. You were never even given a chance… Petunia never really liked magic of any sort… she was jealous of Lily… and she has been taking out that jealousy on you, and you didn't deserve anything you got from them… you deserved a home and people to love you, they didn't give you anything positive. You are a good kid. Those idiots didn't know what they had when they had it. Now, though, you will have a true family… even if it's just you and I."

Silv's eyes widened and filled with tears that were threatening to spill over. "Do… do you m-mean it?" he asked his father, terrified that he would reject him.

"Yes, son, I do," Severus smiled at his son, reassuring him with that one look.

Suddenly Silv looked determined. "I promise I'll make you proud dad!" Silv said a previously almost dead flame beginning to spark behind his eyes, as his father gave him hope once more.

"I know you will, son, now hurry and finish your breakfast. We have a full schedule today." Severus smiled again at his son, who nodded and dug into the food before him.

* * *

After breakfast, Severus and Silv apparated to Hogsmeade, a small village right outside of Hogwarts grounds, and they traveled on foot from there on. Silv stared around him in awe, thinking that he had never seen something so beautiful. Everything there felt at peace, except a small sense of foreboding that drifted in the wind like the scent of something gone bad. As they walked Silv noticed they were approaching a castle.

'That must be Hogwarts,' Silv thought to himself in amazement. The spires and towers of the castle seemed to brush the clouds, and the lake next to the castle sparkled brightly in the sunlight as something huge did the backstroke through it like it was a swimming pool or a pond and not an enormous lake that stretched far beyond the castle and hills and seemed to take over what was once a beautiful valley, but filled with water and now refused to empty, like an huge bowl. The odd thing was that the water, though sparkling and beautiful, was completely black, from the surface down.

Farther away from the lake was a huge hut, it was a hut and not a house, because it was made of stone and had a thatched roof instead of a proper one, but it was much too big for an average height man. Beside the hut was a large garden, and many pens for animals, large and small. About a hundred feet from the hut was an old willow tree that seemed to be swaying on it's own accord to a melody that came from the hut and drifted on the breeze. (Think the HP theme song)

Now that Silv was here and saw the beauty of Hogwarts, he never wanted to leave, not even for a moment. The only problem was the stability of Silv's life hung in the balance with the old geezer, Dumbledore. His fathers' discussion with the old man would determine what would happen in the long run, and Silv did NOT want to visit the Dursleys EVER again.

Severus led Silv up a large flight of stairs and into the main entrance hall. It was spectacular. Two of the Dursleys' house could fit in the main entrance hall alone. Severus and Silv went up and down several flights of stairs. The cool part was that the stairs were always in motion. Every few stair cases his father would point out a trap or false step that he would easily be able to fall through. Finally after what seemed like an hour to Silv they found themselves in front of a statue shaped like a gargoyle.

Severus glared at the gargoyle as it seemed to be smiling with a false sense of glee.

"Password?" it spoke in an empty yet gravely voice.

"Bloodpop," Severus sneered back at it.

It nodded and leaped out of the way as Silv stared at it in awe. Severus nudged his son towards the stairs and Silv took that as a sign that it was time. Silv walked up the stairs behind his father smirking in a fashion very similar to Severus. As they walked up the stairs neither father nor son noticed the rapid changes in Silv's appearance. His hair was growing rapidly and had turned a deep midnight black color, instead of James' deep, yet flat, brown color, and had grown several natural red streaks.

Severus knocked on the door and glared at it until they heard a light "Come in," from within the Headmaster's office. At once Severus slammed open the door in front of him, his cloak billowing around him from the force of Severus's magic coming off of him in waves.

Dumbledore did not seem to notice this as he said "Ahh, Severus! To what do I owe this visit?"

"This _visit_," Severus snarled "Is the fact that you kept my SON from me. You KNEW he was mine and not that blasted Potter's and yet you LIED to me and told me he wasn't!"

"Severus please, Lily wanted Harry kept away from you. She didn't want to get in the way of your important duties."

Severus was entirely too quiet when he replied, deadly quiet, it made Silv want to run and hide but the anger wasn't directed at him, so he knew he was safe. "How _dare_ you speak of Lily? My _son_ belonged with _me_ not those abusive idiots! His _name_ by the way is Silvanis _Snape_ NOT Harry Bloody Potter!" Severus spat the last three words like they burned his tongue.

"Severus _please_ just give me a chance to make it right? I will make it _all_ up to you!"

"_One_ chance old man and _then_ there will be _problems_."

"_Thank_ you my boy! It _will_ be made up to you!"

"I will take my leave then, come son," Severus stated finally as he stared at the old man.

"Have a nice day Severus," Dumbledore said waving at them "You too Ha-er-_Silvanis_," he waved again.

Severus just sneered at the old man, Silvanis, seeing his father's sneer just glared at the old man instead of waving back.

As soon as they were out of the room, Dumbledore was at the fireplace to go find out exactly how the Dursley's had failed him.

* * *

Severus strode angrily down several flights of stairs Silvanis following nervously in his father's wake. He had never seen this side of his father before and while he knew the anger was not directed at himself he still feared angry fits such as these… Silv knew that his father was not like that but living with the Dursleys had ingrained into him a fear of his elders, especially when his elders were extremely angry.

Silv decided to stay quiet for the time being, a choice he found wise at the moment. Suddenly though, his body betrayed him to his hunger and his stomach growled loudly. His father stopped and turned towards him eyes still showing anger for a second until onyx met emerald.

Severus' eyes softened almost instantly as he realized that the growl was his son's stomach. He looked at his pocket watch and instantly knew why… it was noon! Lunch was a bit late during the summer because school was not in session so Severus knew that if they got down to the great hall then he and his son could eat some and Merlin knew his son needed to put on some weight.

"Son lets get you some lunch you look starved and I think I just heard your stomach roar." Severus smiled gently at his son who had relaxed quickly when his father smiled.

"Ok dad," Replied Silv as they walked more calmly down the corridor.

* * *

AN: HELLO EVERYONE! I am soooo sorry I haven't updated in so long… things have been hectic… what with my aunt moving cross country to live with us… my family's property becoming a certified horse rescue… and the mental instability of one of my mother's now ex friends… and the seperation of my mother from her fiance... yea this was put on the backburner for a while… however I have been working on it frantically in whatever spare time I can muster while my computer is rapidly dying… I will be getting a new desktop soon though so no worries... If anyone was wondering this story will never die, I was writing this story when I met my now boyfriend-to-the-public-fiance-in-private (long story) so this is now sentimental to us as well… I WILL try updating once a month if at all possible but if things drag on for a while I am sorry… life happens (whether you are ready or not)… until next time everyone! BTW please contact me if you are willing to be my beta… I NEED one badly and if I ask my family they would delete this as soon as they got the chance


	4. Minerva's Anger

Silv was eating his lunch in the great hall when suddenly five adults walked in through the enormous double doors at the back of the room. One was a very stiff woman, her hair was in a stiff bun her back was rigid and even her speech was stiff sounding. She wore all green and her hat had a brown and black feather in the ribbon around the base of the hat. The second was a very short man, only half Silv's height his eyes were filled with an unending sense of mirth. Next was a woman who looked as if she had been gardening all day, in fact her hat looked like a very small planting pot. Her robes looked to almost be made of leaves and thus her clothes gave her the illusion of being faerie. Beside her were two men, one was large with a capitol "FREAKING HUGE", he was covered in leather clothes and had a pink umbrella with him, he was also very hairy with a beard that probably reached his navel and hair that was equally as long. The last man looked like he was terrified of something, like he thought he would be attacked at any moment. He wore black robes much like his father only dressier and a purple turban.

The first person to notice him was the LARGE man. He did a double take and then a triple take to make sure he was truly seeing a child in the great hall.

"Oii! What're you doin' here? Oi thought all the firs' years got on the train to go home… How'd you get back?"

Silv looked up and his eyes widened before he said, "My f-father is S-Severus S-Snape. H-He brought me here."

"Serverus? A father? How did this happen?" The stiff woman asked.

"Well you see Minerva," sounded his father sarcastically from behind him, "When a man loves a woman…"

"Severus I have never known you to have a sense of humor," Minerva said in a surprised tone.

"Minerva that was hardly humor that was merely sarcasm. I would like for you all to meet my son Silvanis, Silv these people are Professor McGonagall of Transfiguration, Professor Flitwick of Charms, Professor Sprout of Herbology, Hagrid Keeper of Keys and Grounds, and Professor Quirell of Defence Against the Dark Arts."

Each of them greeted him in their own way whether it was a large grin, a small smile, a fearful glance, or a nod. They all seemed happy to see him except for Quirell who still looked like something was going to jump out of the ground or walls and eat him. He smiled back at them and waved a bit.

"Severus how old is he?" Minerva asked, surely he would not be a first year, he was too small!

"He just turned 11 Minerva, when I found him he was staying with his mother's relatives and was living in the cupboard under the stairs and eating nothing but scraps and water. He had all the chores from what I gather and he was covered with abuse wounds the size of his uncle's fist."

Minerva and the other teachers and Hagrid's eyes all widened as they took in the small boy's appearance. He had endured all that? How could he? He was so young, it couldn't be true!

"The worst part was that it was Dumbledore who left him in their "care". "

"Albus did that? Why?"

"Ask him yourself Minerva."

"Ask me what?" came another voice, when they looked Dumbledore was just walking through the teachers' side doors.

Minerva turned with a murderous look in her eyes. She stomped up to him shaking with rage.

"Minerva, what-" SMACK! Minerva slapped him across the face. "How could you? A CHILD! HOW DARE YOU PUT A CHILD IN THE CARE OF SUCH MONSTERS?" SMACK! She slapped him again and continued to scream obscenities at him until Hagrid pulled her away.

"Minerva, I had no idea he would be treated poorly… Lily said-"WHAM! Severus punched the headmaster in the face. "How many times do I have to tell you old man to not speak her name in front of me? It is not your place and you disgrace her by looking at our son."

"Severus?" said Flitwick, "He said 'Lily'… the only Lily I know of that you know is Lily Evans, but she was married to Potter… how can this be?"

Suddenly all eyes were on Severus and he breathed a sigh and explained the situation, including how he and Lily had been married before Silvanis' birth, but Dumbledore had tricked them both causing the separation and Silvanis' current situation.

Every one of the Professors were outraged minus one whom was still looking around anxiously looking like he was going to have an anxiety attack.

Dumbledore, realizing there was no way of turning this in his favor decided to wait it out and let it blow over, because obviously while it was big now, eventually it would be trivial, and they would all be under his thumb once more. He then turned and walked straight back out the door.

~FLASHBACK~

Albus walked over to the fire as soon as Severus left and grabbed a handful of Floo Powder stepped into the fireplace and threw it down shouting Number Four Privet Drive, Surrey

When he stepped out of the Dursleys fireplace he found the Dursleys sitting in their living room looking flabbergasted and terrified. He took out his wand and pointed it at them, frightening them even more.

"Vernon, we had a deal, you were to break his spirit and I would pay you for your troubles. No one was supposed to know he lived here… how did Severus Snape find out that he was being KEPT HERE?" Albus was shouting at him now.

"I don't know! Please! He never left this place! I swear!"

"And what good is that? The word of a muggle? Filth!" Albus swore at them. "I would bet you were even kind to him! Treated him nicely didn't you?"

"NO! I beat him! Every day I beat him! And he would go days without eating! He would be forced to watch Dudley get birthdays, Easter, Halloween, and Christmas! HE never got them! I would lock him in the cupboard under the stairs for days! In the dark! With no food or water!"

"That is IT? That is all you could think of? Pathetic! Worthless muggle!"

Albus walked back to the fireplace and threw down the other half of the Floo powder and shouted Headmaster's Office Hogwarts.

~PRESENT~

On the opposite side of London from the Dursleys in the wealthy side of town, a little girl was reading in her room. She was about to nod off when she heard a tap tap tapping on her bedroom window. Giving a squeak when she saw an owl she hesitantly went to her window and let it in because she noticed something tied to its leg.

She pulled what looked to be a letter out of a string holding it in place in the owl's hold and read the address:

Ms Hermione Granger

Upstairs bedroom # 3 on the left

#### Blank St.

London, England #####

Hermione was startled but shrugged and opened her letter. She read it quickly and was surprised when it said:

Dear Ms. Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed are the list of books and required items for this year and your ticket for the Hogwarts Express. Term starts September First, please notify us as to whether you will be attending this year. We will accept your owl no later than August Twenty-fifth.

Signed,

Deputy Head-Mistress

Minerva McGonagall

Hermione looked at the owl and asked out loud "Is that what you are waiting for? A reply?" When an affirmative hoot greeted her ears she nodded and rushed down to where her parents were eating lunch. It was their day off since they never worked on Fridays so she knew they would be there.

"Hermione!" said her very pregnant mother, "What is your rush dear?"

"Mum, I just got a letter from a school called Hogwarts saying I was accepted to go there… But the letter came through my window tied to an owl's leg!"

"Really? That is strange!" her mother laughed then, "Well it sounds like a good learning opportunity! Write them back a letter saying you will go!"

"Really mum? You don't think this was some kind of prank?"

"Hermione, does your average person write letters and then send them by owl to someone?"

"I guess not…"

"Well then I think it is legitimate"

"Alright mum… I will go write the letter then," Hermione conceded.

"Good girl," her mother said smiling as her father shook his head at his wife's antics.


	5. The Malfoys

Don't Kill ME! I'm sorry it's taken me so long, I have been working on my story! Honestly I have!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a copy of each of the books! Though there would be many changes if I had been the one to write it.

* * *

Most teachers in Hogwarts knew that Lucius Malfoy was a Death Eater. Was. They did not know he never wanted to be one in the first place. He was groomed by his father Abraxas to be a "Perfect Pureblood". Or at least that's what his father called it. Personally the only thing he had ever found distasteful about muggleborns was that the people who were their parents dirtied up the world. They left waste and disease everywhere they went because of the smokes that poured from their buildings and the sludges that poured from their transportations. He couldn't stand the smell, which is why Malfoy Manor was far from any true civilization. He had been given enough funds when his father passed that he was able to build his home wherever he wished.

Lucius was forced into being a Death Eater by his father. His father was the most avid pureblood supremacist he had ever met. Though he lacked the purpose, power and silver tongue that Voldemort had had when he was a Death Eater.

After the war Lucius had claimed that he had been Imperiused to escape Azkaban. He hadn't been lying. His father had literally MADE him do everything he had done whenever Lucius hesitated. It had led to an instantaneous reaction. Should an order be given by Voldemort he would follow it immediately for fear of being Imperiused and then punished later with a Cruciatus.

When the dark lord fell his father had stepped back into the shadows and lived out his remaining days trying to keep the rumors of his work as a Death Eater at bay. Still the reactionary responses instilled in him by both Voldemort and his father had kept tight hold on him, and the damage to his reputation had been done.

When his father died one of the mental bindings had come undone, just as when Voldemort died one had been undone. However his reactions mirrored his father's thoughts, desires, and dislikes. He would impulsively speak ill of muggleborns and muggles.

Because of this reactionary impulse, his son, Draco had grown up thinking the things Lucius said were gospel, as all little boys look up to their fathers in an almost worshipful way. When Draco started saying the same things Lucius would say, Lucius would correct him and tell him that those things were things that were not true, but that he, Lucius, had to say them to keep him, Draco, and Narcissa safe.

It was true. If any of the other Death Eaters that were still faithful heard anything but bigotry coming from Lucius it would mean dire consequences for his small and very new family. Lucius was determined to keep them from harm.

There was only one person that truly knew anything about his home life as a child and his teenage years. Severus Snape. Severus kept Lucius' secret and in return Lucius and Narcissa both knew of his marriage to Lily Evans and kept it secret as well. They thought nothing would come of that knowledge. They were wrong.

* * *

The small family of three were having breakfast in their overly large dining area one night when an owl flew in. The owl was Severus's barn owl, Asclepius. Lucius untied the letter from the Asclepius's leg and gave him a bit of toast in return. Asclepius preened and took a perch on the back of Lucius's chair, obviously waiting for a reply letter. Lucius sighed and took the hint. Opening the letter he idly recognized the fact that Narcissa was giving him an odd look. One of the things that Lucius never did was drop family time for a passing letter. Then she recognized her husband's best friend's owl and went back to eating. It was obviously important.

As Lucius read the letter his pale friend had sent him his jaw began to drop. His eyes grew wide and his hands started to shake. His face reddened and a vein became evident on his temple. He threw down the parchment and shouted "DOBBY!"

There was a small popping sound as the house elf appeared in the room. "Y-yes Master Malfoy Sir? What can D-Dobby do for you?"

"Bring me parchment, a quill and ink! And hurry!"

Narcissa looked at her enraged husband in shock and pleading with her eyes she asked to read the document. Lucius looked at her and nodded stiffly.

With a slight tremble she picked up the parchment and began to read:

Lucius,

When last we spoke you mentioned that I needed to settle down, get a woman, and father an heir. Since then I have learned something highly shocking. I did father a child. One I was not aware of since I have not had relations with any woman since Lily. I am being dead serious. Lily had a child of mine. Something even more stirring is the fact that she only ever had one child. Harry Potter is not who the wizarding world thinks he is. His name is Silvanis Snape. Dumbledore convinced Lily to go into hiding when she learned both that she was pregnant and when she saw my mark one evening. She went into hiding from _me_. She had a false wedding and pretended that Potter had fathered the child.

I have a son. Me. When I found out I was beside myself. Shortly after I was beside myself for another reason.

Lucius, he was sent to live with Lily's sister. Petunia and her fat magic hating husband and child. Silvanis was being tortured by his relatives. He lived in the cupboard under the bleeding stairs! He had welts from a belt and bruises from fists everywhere! He was half starved too. He even had a couple cracked ribs. He looked half dead, Lucius. And he was wearing rags! He had two sets of clothes and that was it. They were oversized, stained, torn, and smelled horrific.

He's no older than your son, Draco. Please. I need your help. I need to turn this broken boy into the happy cheerful lad your son is.

Please.

Severus S.

When Narcissa finished reading her eyes were welled up with tears and she was beyond mad. She was in anguish for that poor child. She looked at her husband who was writing furiously on the parchment that had been retrieved for him.

"Lucius," she said aloud, getting his attention as he looked up at her tearstained face, "We are going to help them aren't we? That poor boy. Please Lucius?"

"I was just writing to Severus that we would be open to guests any day this week at any reasonable time. Also, I believe Draco could use a friend like him. And he could use Draco for a friend." Lucius smiled at his wife as she smiled her radiant happy smile for him.

"Mother? Who are you talking about?" Draco asked innocently.

"A little boy who had been raised by horrible people and now is living with Uncle Severus. His name is Silvanis and I hope you will be kind to him. Won't you Draco?" Narcissa spoke with such sympathy in her voice that Draco agreed. Though he wanted to meet the boy first and then judge him, his mother wouldn't cry for just any old sob story. So he figured it had to be really bad.

"Draco," his father said with authority, "This little boy is your age and has been treated as less than a house elf for his entire life, do you understand? He needs a friend right now. Someone to talk to. I want you to get to know him and try to be his friend." Lucius finished the letter and sent it on its way with Asclepius.

Draco's jaw dropped. A kid his age? A house elf? Really? Surely not! It couldn't be! "I understand father. H-how? Why? What did he…?" He didn't know how to ask all the questions that came to mind.

Narcissa smiled red eyed at her son. "I know exactly how you feel sweetie. Only… I want to wring their necks myself! Without magic to help! I want to tear them apart for their treatment of that poor boy."

"Now, Cissy, please calm down. We need to keep our heads on if we are going to help Severus fix this." Lucius got a familiar glint in his eye and Cissy smiled at him nodding. Her smile spelt death.

About an hour later they received a fire call from Severus who asked if they could come through. He got an automatic yes in response.

As the family of three stepped back away from the fireplace, Severus Snape stepped out surrounded by green flames, with what looked like a boy no older than seven. According to the letter he was supposed to be eleven! That glint sparked in both of the Malfoy's eyes before they calmed themselves.

Severus set the boy on his feet and gave a small smile to the Malfoys as he introduced Harry to Draco for the first time.

Draco smiled at the boy and extended his hand, and the odd thing was, the boy flinched like he was going to be hit. Draco was confused but kept his hand there as he said "Hello, my name is Draco Malfoy, what's yours?"

The small boy looked up at Severus, who motioned him forward, then to Draco, then his hand. He tentatively put his hand in Draco's and gave an uncertain smile as he said "Hello, I'm Silvanis Snape, but you can call me Silv if you like. That is what dad calls me."

Draco smiled hugely and tugged him into the other room saying "Come on! This way to my room! I can show you all kinds of games and stuff. Uncle Severus brought you so we could play. Come on! This way!"

Severus smiled softly after his son. At least until he noticed the looks Lucius and Narcissa were giving him. He looked back at him as Narcissa gave him a look that reminded him of her Animagus form. She was quite frightening as a black panther looming over you on the rafters.

He lost his smile.

"Severus, what happened? Start from the beginning… We must know EVERYTHING." Narcissa said as she and her husband walked with Severus to the drawing room.

They all sat in the ornately decorated room as Dobby set about making tea for all of them. Severus sighed and began explaining to them about the gift box, the letter, the notes, the Dursleys, what he had found when he claimed his son, and all the marks Silvanis had on him. He gave a description of what had transpired in the Headmaster's Office, followed by what had happened during Lunch that day.

Lucius had been angry about it before, as had Narcissa, however now they were determined that the Dursleys would pay, as would Dumbledore, and they would cut the coin from their flesh.

* * *

While the adults were talking the two small boys were doing the same as Draco showed Silv his bedroom.

"Uncle Sev isn't really my uncle, he's Father's best friend though and close enough to the family for him to be my uncle, so in the same way you are my cousin. Malfoy's stick by their families, no matter what. So if you ever need to talk to someone, or if you ever need help, come to me! I'll be right there, cause you're family now, like it or not." Draco told Silv.

Silv didn't know why but he rather liked Draco. He was bossy, but not in an "in your face" way. It was more of a "I'm not familiar with socializing with kids my age, but I'm giving it my best shot" way. Silv knew that feeling all too well. He nodded at Draco as the boy said "Let me show you my broom! Father won't get me a real one of my own yet, so I only have a practice one, but it's the best out there right now. Father lets me practice in the back acreage when he's with me, and he says that I am extraordinarily good for my age. I don't know though, because I've never seen anyone else my age fly one."

Silv didn't know what he was talking about and the blank look he gave Draco said it all. The look on his new friends' face was priceless. "Haven't you ever heard of Quidditch?" He asked, wide eyed.

Silv shook his head.

"Oh, well the first thing we're going to do is teach you about Quidditch. Then we'll go from there. Quidditch is a game played on broomsticks high in the air…" and the boy was off, and soon Silv knew all about Quidditch and brooms and how points were scored. Silv was awe inspired at the descriptions of death defying feats on broomsticks to get the Quaffle through the hoops, to dodge the Bludgers, and to catch the snitch. Silv asked a question every once in a while about this or that, but he was very content to just listen to Draco about his new favorite sport. And thus another avid Quidditch fan was born.

* * *

In the drawing room later that night, after Severus and Silvanis had gone back to Hogwarts, Narcissa and Lucius sat in contemplative silence. Narcissa sat in a large armchair, manicured nails tapping on the armrest. She had a controlled temper about her that quite reminded Lucius of a black panther, pacing in agitation. She was terrifying when she was protecting her son, as ruthless as she was beautiful. The fact that another child has come into what she considered her care, from a situation of such revulsion, made her exceedingly dangerous. The ones responsible for it would pay, of that he was certain. Finally she spoke up to Lucius in a dangerously calm voice.

"Lucius, we must do something. Those muggles aren't nearly as responsible as someone else I know. If I know Dumbledore at all, he convinced the muggles to be like that. As stupid as they sound, they are not fully responsible for their actions. So I propose we do something about him ourselves. I propose we blow the lid off the whole thing. We throw Dumbledore to the political sharks. We give The Prophet a hot tip and tell the whole story."

Lucius took a sip of his brandy, thought for a moment, and then said "Severus has told us he gave the old goat a second chance, because that is what Lily would have wanted. I say we abide by what he wanted, but we do give The Prophet the information about what kind of situation the Boy Who Lived was living under, who was treating him as such and who had been the one to give him to those people. Wizarding Children's Services will have a ball, the muggles will have their child removed from their care, and Dumbledore will be the bad guy in the whole thing. It won't be slow to blow over, and it is very likely he will be removed from Hogwarts. We may then vote in a new Headmaster."

Lucius knew it wasn't exactly what his wife wanted, but it was the best he could do without going against what Severus wanted.

Narcissa pursed her lips together in thought. Her husband had a point. "Fine. We will do this tomorrow."

Lucius nodded, smiled, and stood, his drink finished, and said "Then let us go to bed my sweet, I believe we both have tension to… work off."

Narcissa smiled at her husband, it was a smile he had seen before, a predatory one. He wasn't sure which of them would be screaming this night, but it would most likely be him. "Indeed, dear Lucius."


	6. The Grangers

Here is another chapter! DISCLAIMER: I don't own the rights to anything.

* * *

Hermione Granger was not a stupid girl by any stretch. She knew she was different from other girls her age. Other girls couldn't make the fireplace light, when their fathers were having a hard time with it, just by wishing to help. Other girls couldn't jump out of a tree and gently glide down to the ground. Other girls couldn't make a television explode when they were angry. Hermione Granger knew that she was abnormal, but she didn't know the extent of it. When she got her letter the two days ago and sent a confirmation in response she thought herself silly; however this morning proved to her that the letter she received was in fact honest and true.

Her day had started normally, getting up at seven, dress, have breakfast with her parents, and grab a book to read with them until ten when they leave for work. However just as they were sitting down to read together, a knock was heard on the door. Hermione got up with her father to see who was there. It was a rather imposing man with black hair and eyes and a long black cloak, beside him was a rather skinny boy in black robes. He looked, for lack of a better word, sick. He looked like he just got off the biggest fastest most violent rollercoaster anyone had ever ridden, and survived. Sort of.

The imposing man asked in a deep baritone, "The Granger Residence I assume?"

Her father looked at the man and nodded and asked "Yes, what business do you have here?"

The man sighed and replied "A letter was sent to this residence two days ago, to one Hermione Granger. Is she here at the moment? If so and if you are her father we have business with you and your wife as well."

Her father eyed him up and down then nodded and replied "She did get a strange letter yesterday. I personally did not understand it, but her mother did not bat an eyelash. I assume it was an honest letter? Please come in." He let open the door for them to enter and shut it behind them. "My wife is in the drawing room, please come this way." He walked them in and shut the door behind him and led them into the drawing room.

"Oh, Ted were we expecting company?" her mother asked her father.

"No, he says he is from that school Hermione got the letter from."

"Oh, hello then Mister…?"

The imposing man looked at her and said "I am Severus Snape, and this is my son Silvanis."

Bethany Granger smiled at him and said "It's nice to meet the both of you! I'm Bethany, my husband's name is Theodore and of course our daughter is Hermione."

Severus nodded and took a seat. "I'm here to explain the letter she received yesterday and to take her shopping for her school supplies. It's in a part of London that muggles can't get to, Diagon Alley. All of her supplies can be found there."

"Muggles?" Ted questioned.

"People whom are non-magical," Severus explained. "Hemione is a witch. She can do magic. I assume you have seen minor acts of this accidental magic?"

"Like her getting angry and blowing up the telly? Or floating cookies off the top shelf? If that is what that is then yes we've seen it plenty of times." Ted replied, now understanding how she was able to do those things.

"Yes, exactly like that. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will teach her how to control her magic and use it with excellent control. She will have many unique classes that will be very useful for her future. I am the Potions Master there." Severus told them.

"That sounds like an excellent opportunity for her!" Bethany exclaimed excitedly, while she rubbed her very swollen pregnant belly. "If she is going supplies shopping then we want to go too! Ted and I just need to call off work."

"Very well. We can wait until you are ready." Severus answered.

Bethany looked over to Hermione. "Sweetie would you go get me my purse? Those stairs have been dreadful the last couple of days."

She smiled at her mother. "Ok mum, I'll be right back!" She ran up the stairs to her parents' bedroom quickly.

Silv stared after her. 'She's pretty!' he thought.

Severus caught the gaze of his son and smirked.

The Grangers were ready in no time at all. However they were left with the question of travel. It would be unwise to apparate with a pregnant woman, she can't fly a broom, and the Knight bus was a poor idea with a driver like Ernie behind the wheel. That is when Ted offered to drive them all in. Severus eyed the vehicle, but hesitantly nodded his consent. Severus guided them to where The Leaky Cauldron was, and as they parked they couldn't see anything really until Severus pointed it out. The Granger's jaws dropped a bit as they took in the buildings on either side moving over for this Leaky Cauldron building.

"How does that work?" asked Ted.

Silv replied with a smile "Magic."

Severus led them into the Leaky Cauldron and greeted Tom as they passed by. He took out his wand out at the wall behind the Leaky Cauldron and Tapped a couple bricks. To the Grangers amazement the wall parted allowing them entry into a bustling, busy market. Everyone was wearing robes! There were floating objects, books were flying in windows and many other strange and amazing things were going on all around them.

Hermione piped up "where are we going first?"

Silv smiled at her and replied, "Gringotts, it's the bank here. You need wizarding money to buy anything here."

Severus had opened his mouth to reply to her when he heard his son answer. Silv reminded him of himself at this age. Him and Lily. He closed his mouth and walked with the Granger adults.

Bethany giggled slightly as she heard the children talking amongst themselves. Silvanis was quite adorable. He also looked painfully thin though for some reason. She wouldn't ask, as it was none of her business, and Severus seemed nice, not the kind of man that would cause that, but it bothered her slightly.

Ted was awestruck at everything he saw around him. He was keeping a close eye on his little girl as well though, and keeping tabs on everyone in their group. He was a cautious man and very protective over his family.

As they entered Gringotts the Granger's jaws dropped slightly again. All around them strange creatures were handling the money and counting gold. Hermione inquired about what they are and Silv once again explained before his father had a chance. This was getting amusing for two people. Severus led them to the money exchange desk and allowed the grangers to take over, giving them advice on how much money to get.

As they left Silv spoke with Hermione about this and that, pointing out things and explaining them. Upon exiting, though, Severus stopped him and asked the Granger Family where they would like to go first.

"CLOTHES!" Bethany piped happily, then catching the funny looks she was getting blushed and said "We should go get Hermione's uniform first. Then her books and the rest of her belongings."

Severus nodded slowly at the woman and began to lead them to Madam Malkin's. She wasn't too busy today. Hermione looked on in fascination at all the colors and materials, some of which showed moving scenes on them.

"I will be right there dears!" called Madam Malkin from her store room.

As they were waiting a group of second years stopped outside and stared into the shop. Two of them had bright red hair and looked exactly alike, one was of distinct African dissent, and the only female among them had brown eyes and dirty blonde hair. All of their jaws were dropped in shock to see the feared Professor Snape SMILING. They looked at each other, then back into the shop to see said professor staring back, to which one of the red heads looked at the rest and said "let us forget this ever happened, eh mates?"

"Agreed!" the rest of them said as they continued down the street, at a slightly faster than necessary pace.

Back in the shop Madam Malkin had joined the group. She brought out her measuring tape and the quick quotes quill to take Hermione's measurements and to take the order.

"Severus, we don't know what all Hermione should have, what would you suggest?" Bethany asked.

"I would suggest ten sets of school robes, one set of dress robes, a set of dragonhide gloves, house changing mittens, hat and scarf, a black hat, and a couple pairs of shoes." Severus replied, "She should also bring plenty of clothes from home as well. The school robes come as a full set with all of the pieces of the uniform, so she will have ten full sets of the uniform."

Bethany thought for a moment and then said to Madam Malkin "we would like to order exactly what he said please."

"Very well, I need to get the measurements figured first, and then… ah-hah! There we go!" she called as the list floated to her hand, "Very well then, I'll bring your total up… Here we are: Twelve galeons, three sickles and a knut."

Bethany handed over the appropriate amount, and then Madam Malkin got started fitting Hermione with her clothes.

As they worked Bethany looked over at her husband, who looked back, their eye contact allowed for an almost imperceptible conversation. They had both noticed Silv's health, they needed to know more. However they would wait until they could get Severus alone.

Once Hermione had all of her clothes, she turned to her parents and asked if they could go look at books. Bethany of course smiled at her daughter and agreed. So the group set off toward Flourish and Blots.

As Hermione entered the shop she stopped and stared in awe. She looked around herself, eyes wide, as if she were seeing a beautiful shrine or temple for the very first time. Silv looked at her oddly, until she shook herself out of her stupor, and took out her booklist. Silv smiled at her and said "Come on! I know where the stuff you need is!" He didn't touch her, but he was obviously trying to lead her around.

Bethany took this as her cue to question Severus. "Severus, can I speak with you a moment?"

Severus sighed and turned toward her. "I assume this is about how Silv looks less than healthy?"

Bethany nodded at him and waited for an explanation.

Severus sighed and said "I didn't know he was my child until a few days ago. It's a long and convoluted story, but the long and the short of it is that his mother left me because of a misunderstanding that was aggravated by a person scaring her into believing that I was somehow dangerous to Silvanis' survival. I would never hurt my son, and I would have never willingly have been a source of grief for Lily. I had no way of knowing that the child she bore was mine, because she was led to believe hiding herself and the child with another man would bring them both safety. I thought Silv was the child of another man.

Silv was placed in his aunt and uncle's household, against his mother's wishes. From the time he was left there he was starved, abused, and forced to do every chore in their house. When I found him, there were gashes, and half healed cuts from a belt, huge purple bruise marks on his torso the size of his uncle's fist, and he even had broken ribs. He owned two sets of clothes that were dirty, torn, and three sizes too big. I took him to the house of a friend of mine, so he could play with his son, yesterday. He flinched away from the boy, Draco, like he was going to be punched in the face when he stuck out his hand to shake it.

I have been trying to get his weight back up to where it needs to be. I am trying to convert him into the happy child he deserves to be. So far he has been receptive. Actually, today is the happiest I have ever seen him. Your daughter is apparently very good for him."

Bethany's eyes were welled with tears as she heard the explanation. She was infuriated by the information that someone could treat a child like that. "Severus, you are doing the right thing, I don't know how you kept yourself from inflicting harm on those who hurt Silv. He does deserve happiness, and any time you wish to bring him to our house you are welcome to! "

Ted looked Severus over and nodded "I concur with my wife. If there is ever anything he needs that we can help with just ask."

Severus looked at them, and said "Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I appreciate it."

"Don't mention it Severus, no child should ever have to go through something like that," Bethany replied.

Just then Hermione and Silv walked up with an armload of books each, Hermione had decided to grab a few books more than was required apparently. Bethany rolled her eyes as she paid for the books. Hermione would never change, it was cute, endearing, and a little bit funny.

Silv looked over at Hermione, got her attention, and then nodded pointedly at her parents. Hermione got the hint and nodded back before saying "Mum, can we get my wand next?"

Bethany looked at the other two adults who shrugged and said "Sure dear, Severus where would we go for that?"

Severus replied "For that we would go to Ollivander's. I'll lead the way."

The group found themselves at Ollivander's a short while later, where Hermione received a twelve inch Applewood wand with a unicorn hair core. She was very proud of herself.

The last place they found themselves was Fortescue's Ice Cream, which Bethany made them stop at because she was having a powerful craving. Soon after they went back through the Leaky Cauldron. Severus and Silv parted with them then. But not before Hermione got Silv to promise that he would find her on the train.

As Hermione, Bethany, and Ted left, Silv and Severus went back into the Leaky Cauldron and through the floo and back to Hogwarts. It was quite late, so they caught a bit of dinner in the great hall and then left for Severus' personal rooms. Silv got changed into pajamas and crawled into bed, he now had two friends, and he couldn't be happier. He fell asleep with a smile on his face. There was less than a month until term started and he was very excited.


End file.
